Twilight of the Keyblade
by Horinging
Summary: A new look on how Kingdom Hearts 2 could have been.Sora is going to face his greatest Challenge yet.Its my original Kingdom Hearts Story Revised. Well just a little.


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Standard Disclaimer, just to let you know folks.**

They stood near each other; One in white the other in black; their eye's hidden from view, not only from mortal eye's, but from the worlds themselves. Yet they could see, as if the night sky before them was as bright as day.

"_Twilight" _one said calmly stretching his hand forward.

"_Light" _the other responded stretching his hand as well.

"_Present" _the word echoed through the night as they looked upwards, the barriers of the worlds once again began to crumble.

"_And Dark."_ There eye's looked downwards, as the shadows began to creep closer, darkness encircled them, caressed their bodies. They inhaled deeply and the door to the darkness opened.

* * *

"**The boy continues to increase in strength, if all continues as plan he will indeed unlock the door to our world as well."** He sat there having listen to the reports that had been brought before him. His silver eyes surveyed those who sat around him as well. Seven in all, seven souls lost to the darkness, in attempts to seal the heartless.

The darkness had not consumed them as it had the others, perhaps because it had been aware of what they were; what they had been. They had not transcended into heartless, nor had they become like Ansem. They retained their bodies, and souls; not like those cursed to exist in-between. No their curse was worse, forced to witness the destruction of the worlds, unallowed to interfere only watch. They were chaos; all and _nothing_ and that was how they were to remain.

Each one sentence to oblivion but after millennia's their time was coming, they could all feel it, the leaking of energy from their body; whatever kept them whole was dissipating, and now only one chance remained for them to be freed from their curse. A chance by the name of Sora.

Another approached him, the last within their lines. The keyblade master who had submitted to darkness, forsaken the keyblade only to find himself not with the one he loved, but as a wretched lost soul. It seems that he was not to be one among them, for he had not been tested, instead left to rot perhaps for eternity; but the order had taken pity upon him and allowed him into their group.

He removed his hood revealing raven black hair, with gold eyes shining underneath, he bowed his head before the others;

"I have been to see the boy, and have felt his power. Yet we are not the only ones who seek his power, The 13th Order has revealed itself again." a low murmur spread through out the great room; each one turned to the other.

"I feel that perhaps it is better that we do not go after him; the keyblade seems to guide him as does all four of the powers."

Another stood; slim and fragile inside her robe, her white hair stood in stark contrast to her darkened skin. Her body wracked by sickness, her hands clasped tightly around the cloak that seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive. A frown appeared but quickly dissappeared from his face.

" Yes, Kyara?"

"Tell me Teijo; what interest do you have of the boy, it must stem more from simply being assigned to this, of all of us here you are the most untrustworthy. Why should we listen to you, one who had forsaken the keyblade. Is it truly the blade that spoke to you; or is it something else. I feel that it is time that we are freed we have suffered enough. We will bring order, we will bring end to chaos."

His teeth gritted in anger, as he stared into her blackened eyes. She returned the stare and her eyes seemed to laugh at him.

"He does not know what he is doing. That is not all, I feel the presence of the other wielders, the inverse has once again found a master." Teijo responded; Kyara raised an eye at this, Teijo turned his attention to the other members; they had their heads bowed, but he could tell they were listening.

"The boy Riku has learned to trust and master the darkness, it wraps itself around him unlike anyone else I have ever seen... The other one has also awaken to his powers. The witch Namine, has altered his memories. At this moment of Sora's generation great miracles have begun to happen. The birth of that girl Namine was not predicted within the frame, not even ours. The boy who should not exist does. One who controls darkness with an unparallel will has appeared. The Inverse the keyblade that locks the door has resurfaced."

He stared at them watching them, a small murmur could be heard rippling throughout the group. Seijoru sat silently, his demeanor giving no evidence to what he was thinking. His silver eye's appeared as mirrors reflecting the emotions of the others. Ruiko's pain, Dysoic's fear, Kolirutha's anger, Kyara's indifference, except from Maemi, from her, he sensed hope. He turned his eyes to Teijo.

"Can you not see, something is going to happen. This is not the right time, the stars are not correct."

"Rubbish" Kyara snorted daintily.

"Then perhaps you will not consider this Rubbish then." Maemi soft voiced echoed through the silence. "Derimz of the Body has made his presence known, and the other two have already entered the door to darkness."

Their voices once echoed throughout the hall, each voice was rising to new heights. Seijoru raised his hands and silence dispersed throughout.

"We will be patient then. The three parts are still to be united, until then we watch as always." He stood up pulling his cloak closely around him. He nodded to the others and walked away as they followed, leaving only Teijo and Maemi in the hall.

She approached him, noting his bowed head . She wanted so much to touch him, but his heart remained tied to another. Not even neutrality could destroy that love.

His head, picked up as he noticed her approaching. She watched his eyes, his focus was somewhere else. The other side. Maemi had stayed with him long enough to understand what that meant, something had attracted him, more then simply returning to the plane of existence.

"Teijo?"

He lifted his head and for the first time, she saw a smile on his face, small and seemingly insignificant, but it cheered her soul to see such a sight.

Even if it was for this one last time.

* * *

His black cloak flew around him, the wind reflecting off the bright red hair. Axel's eyes surveyed from the top of the Clock Tower, the infinite state of Twilight Town bothered him continuously; but what was required could only be gained here.

The wind changed directions and the cool air, turned icy cold.

"So you've come back huh."Axel spoke, not a question but more of a statement. His eyes focusing forward.

"Of course."

"So not even darkness could take you out." A small smile reeking of irony crossed his face "Hell and here I was thinking it was the end."

His words weren't met with a response. Instead he could sense him move closer. The void radiating from him, weakened Axel's state of mind.

"No not yet..."The voice paused. "Is everything going as ordered, is he safe?"

"Yes, but I would advice you to be more careful."

"Of what, The XIII Order?"

"No, from the Superior. He is not like the rest."

"We will worry about it when the time comes, as of now...he is not a concern to us." The cold presence sank away as the it seem the presence of emptiness also lifted from the area.

"Yes of course, he isn't a concern. Now." Axel faded away into the breeze.

* * *

Roxas eyes opened up, the memories of the strange dream, popping up again with startling contrast. It had been a dream, what else could it had been? He stretched out, his eyes turning to window, as the always setting sun graced his eyes.

"Roxas!" Heine's voice echoed through his window.

He smiled as he waved back to his friends.

"Get up you lazy bum; unless you've forgotten we got things to do, people to see, and tournaments to win."

"Alright, alright" he mumbled back as he got out of bed. Ready and able to face another boring day in Twilight Town.

It stared at them the four walking down the streets, its body swivelled around, as it glanced over, the other three were unimportant. But the boy, the boy in black and white. He was different, a strange power emanated from him. It moved in closer deciding whether to make a attack. It turned its body quickly, sensing a familiar presence. It hissed, and arcing around it slunk back into the forest.

"Roxas move in a little closer." Pence moved his hands trying to convince the surly boy to move closer to Olette

"Ah come on stop slumping to the side."

Sighing Roxas moved in a little closer, if he didn't he would catch it from Heine later. He chuckled he would still catch it from him later anyway...

"Why do we have to this again?" Heine whined, tired of having been crouched in the same position for the past five minutes.

"Because, in two weeks summer is over, and its back to school, we need something to remember these short few days." Replied Olette.

"Bah, well then hurry up, me and Roxas have a couple of things to take care of, especially The Struggle."

Pence laughed, and Olette sighed.

Thats all Heine had been talking about for the past 2 and a half months. How he couldn't wait to go to the struggle, how he couldn't wait to win the wonderful prize, how he couldn't wait to rub it in Seifer and his crew of "slacked-jawed, no mind groupies" faces. Also known as the unofficial disciplinary commission of Twilight Town.

"Alright I'm ready!" Pence ran close to the group, standing in front.

"Okay on the count of three...one...two...THREE!"

"CHEESE" the four exclaimed at the same time as the flash went off.

"We done right?" Roxas shook his head getting the flash out of his head. No one replied, he turned to the others, and saw that none of them was moving. They stood perfectly still as if they were frozen.

"Heine, Pence...Olette."

He waved his hands in front of their faces. "What the..." A shuffling movement behind him caused him to turn. There before him stood the oddest creature he had ever seen. Its body slumped around moving as if it had no bones. It was just as tall as he was, though it was obviously not standing at full height.

A strange insignia was on its sloping forehead, inside its mouth he thought he saw something, but automatically dismissed it for the stranger things that made up this creatures. Its arms and legs, both ended in sharp points. Before he could study it closer, it grabbed the camera, and took off moving with surprising agility, and aerobaticness.

"HEY, HEY!" He followed after it, without a glance he sloped down and grabbed the first thing he could get a hold of. It move quickly through the city, dodging in between, building until it reached the forest outside of town.

He pushed aside the branches that batted at his face, and chased it down, following its movements. The forest ground was moist, as if it had just rain, and was it seemed to grow thicker and thicker as he moved through. The thing on the other hand was having no difficulty moving, its body curved around branches as if it was a snake. Despite all his efforts, he lost sight of it, and his sense of location. He had no idea were he was, and cursed himself for running after the thing as if he could do something.

Roxas slowed down, as he notice the trees were getting thinner. Something loomed over the distance. He moved carefully now. It was the first time he had been here, but it wasn't the first time he had seen it. No it has haunted him for the past year, each time the darkness of sleep rose to greet him the images of this place would surface. Slanted in shape, it was guarded by a rusted gate, and hidden within a thicket of trees. It rose up perhaps more than 4 stories with broken windows, and falling bricks. The sun reflected off its surface, but instead of brightening the dreary building. The sun instead darkened it; enhancing the sense of sorrow and lost that floated from it, and from within something else.

"_Nothingness._" His mind spoke out.

A small shiver moved up his spine, and he felt his heart contract. Shaking his head he rushed forward, pushing around the thickets. A flash of white caught his eye, and Roxas could tell it was the creature. It had stopped its body swaying back and forth in the wind.

Its been waiting he thought, sliding carefully, looking for an opening.

Its mouth suddenly unzipped open.

'A zipper?' It attacked as he swung at it.

The stick was knocked out of his hand, and Roxas muttered a curse under his breath. He dodged to the left as quick as he could, but in the end it managed to knock him back.

It hissed at him, as it flipped over and moved in for the kill. His eyes closed and he placed his hands in front of him.

_Keyblade..._

_ Keyblade..._

_ Keyblade..._

A flash of light appeared, and in his hand the most peculiar weapon, a key, a giant key. In his moment of need the fate had sent him a key.

He stared at it for a moment, and noticed that the creature was looking at it as well. It hissed again but this time, it was different, this was a hiss of hatred, pure and utter hatred. Whatever this thing was it could think, and knew what was in front of it was not its friend.

It rushed in and with one swipe, its body was torn apart, and erupted into an array of lights.

The key quickly dissappeared and Roxas was left with nothing in his hand. He started to leave but a creaking sound caught his attention. He turned around to notice the gate open up before him. It was inviting him, and for some strange reason he couldn't resist going in, something in there was calling to him.

'_Enter Oblivion'_

A determined look crossed his face, and stepping forward Roxas entered into the end of his life as he would know it.

* * *

"I have to admit he is just like Sora...the perfect experimentation." A cloaked figure walked calmly through the room, computers flashing depicting their expectant guest.

"That was a pretty dangerous thing you pulled...unleashing the heartless into this world, to enable him to draw the keyblade." Diz responded turning around his gold eye glowed expectantly, the red bandages seemed to had gotten tighter over the year.

"I would have to admit you are acting very much like Ansem."

The chair was spun around and a hand wrapped around Diz throat tightening threateningly. "Don't..ever..compare me to him." Diz stared calmly into the dark abyss of the cloak, his gold eye glowed brighter.

"If you don't mind...I would like to breathe now." The hand loosened and with a quick about face the figure proceeded to leave the room.

DiZ watched him walk away, a smirk crossed his lips, as his eye glowed brighter. "You are more like him then you care to admit...Riku."

* * *

Roxas looked around within the dusty mansion. Chairs were strewn across the floor, and the sofa was covered in cobwebs, and just as dusty as something else. A lone vase sat on a table that stretched across the room. He turned his eyes around taking in the rest of the dank, and cold place. He walked into the hallway and found a brightly lit candle.

Roxas grabbed it, though for a moment he thought it was strange, but his mind quickly banished the thought.

Moving it along the bright light shown down the hall.

Roxas was rather shaken when he noticed statues lined the wall, five were broken, the others remained standing tall; they were covered in cloaks, whatever they were something in his gut told him, he didn't want to meet them. A last statue stood in place, all the way in the back. This one was shorter then the others, and had a more sinister feeling to it. He felt colder, and a sudden unevenness.

A small tablet laid under it and something was written; he knelt down brushing of the dust.

'_The discovered key. Born of one complete, and one incomplete. The two opposite sides of present, and twilight. The unholy balance of oblivion, and the light of an promise long forgotten. To only be unwoven, within the chains of memories.'_

"Discovered key..."he murmured to himself.

"It is the key to unlock the present."

He turned around and the key quickly appeared in his hand. A frail young girl was sitting on the spiraling stair case behind him. She wore a simple white dress, definitely not enough to keep her warm in this drafty house. Her feet were covered by sandals, and she seemed extremely sick to him. Her blond hair feel to her shoulder, and was a perfect reflection for her blue eyes, that shown with innocence. But something else lied deep within them...

"Who are you?"

She didn't bother to look up or even answer his questions instead focused on a small drawing pad on her lap.

He wanted to say something but his mouth stayed shut, as she started to draw. Her hands danced around the pad. Roxas stood there for what seemed hours, but he could tell it was only a few minutes.

He tripped backwards, as the room seemed to swerve. No...not seem it was, he stared as the area changed, stretching and compressing, it whitened quickly. The other rooms merged together, and stretched forward. The room was bright white, and then calmed down with a soft blue glow. The room was warm, the warmth of a beating heart, a soothe soul, and a calmed body.

She sat down on the seat the drawing book laid in front of her.

"Sit down Roxas." She motioned her hand and the chair on his side slid out.

"How did you...how did you know my name?" Stammered Roxas.

A smile crossed her face, and knowing he wouldn't get any answer that way. He sat down in the chair.

"My name is Namine." She began, staring into his eyes. Roxas looked down, her glance unnerved him making it seem as if she was looking into his very soul.

"I see the key has appeared again, interesting...considering its master is asleep."

"What is this thing? This key."

"It's the keyblade. The legendary key to lock the door, it only appears for those who should exist."Her eyes darkened. "So why has it appeared for you?"

The room suddenly froze over completely, an aching spread through his heart. He forced himself from clenching at his chest, partly stopped at least. His hand remained over his heart, as it raced quickly.

"What...what are you talking about." He practically screamed at her. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. This girl was crazy whoever she was. She was crazy, and quite possibly dangerous.

She continued to look at him. She opened her mouth, the words flowing out as a whisper. He leaned in but he didn't need too, the words were as clear as the sun.

"Your...your not supposed to exist."

* * *

"Riku..." Mickey approached the cloak boy, who stood upon the building. The vast darkness spread throughout, despite the lights that shown within, nothing existed here.

"What is Diz planning? That boy I sense the power of the keyblade in him.

Riku turned around. He had changed over the year, his features were more defined. His hair longer, and he himself was taller. His eyes could not be seen hidden behind blindfolds. But that wasn't what had truly changed, it was inside of him.

The darkness now wrapped itself around him, so tightly to those who didn't know him it was as if it was devouring him. But no, it protected him. As a loyal dog protects its master.

"I really don't know, all he talks about is revenge." He sighed. "He won't reveal anything else, all that matters is Sora's safe, albeit incomplete...whatever that means." Riku mumbled off.

"The boy is just an means to an end." Riku continued. "He shouldn't exist anyway, it was by pure stroke of luck we found him. For the moment we will need him, the organization grows stronger."

Mickey stood quite and replied.

"He shouldn't exist..." He turned around. "But the fact remains...he does."

* * *

'_Take the stairs up to the left, follow it up to the top floor. There you will face what you truly are. Your place is going to be determined. Light, Dark, or Twilight.' _

"Twilight..." Roxas repeated to himself, as he climbed the stair case. They were clear and reflected somehow the light and darkness that floated around. Small sparks feel around him, and each time he passed one; it felt as if his memories were being drained from him. He tried to focus on something else, and his eyes wandered to the statue of flowers that were lined up against the wall. Why would someone place fake statues of flowers in their house, was his question. Until he approached the last two. They were the same except inside stood the oddest creatures he had ever seen, a duck, and some form of a duck.

'Donald, Goofy' An unknown voice resonated from inside his mind, it was getting clearer. It wasn't the girls voice it wasn't his own, but it was familiar, so eerily familiar.

A giant door loomed over him, at last he had reached the end of the stairs.

Did he really want to do this believe the fairy tales of some deranged girl.

Yes, yes he did. Even if his mind said no, his heart said yes.

Roxas pushed the door opened light flooded from it, enveloping him..

"Welcome Master of the keyblade."

Roxas blinked several times as his eyes tried to adjust to the rooms brightness. A strange man stood before him, it seemed the only thing that he ever saw now were things out of the ordinary.

His face was wrapped up in red bandages. The rest of what he wore was equal strange; a black and red outfit, with a red cape in the back, and an intricate design in the front leading down to what seemed a long skirt. Only a small portion of his skin could be seen; a dark tanned color. His eyes were the strangest, glowing an eerie orange. Behind him stood another one of those flowers things.

Except Roxas noticed, this one was larger then the others. Inside it a boy slept, he couldn't be older then Roxas, but his face gave that off despite the calmness, and childlike nature it expressed.

He wore clothes that were obviously too small for him. It grabbed his attention, and for a moment his heart beat slowed down.

"Interesting isn't he, this is Sora the original owner of the keyblade you now have."

Roxas stared down at his hand as the key flashed in again, pulsing gently in his hand, trying to offer it seemed some sort of comfort. He felt none.

"Do you feel him, the key has connected you both. You who is complete, and he who is not." He paused.

"But how rude of me, I have not given my name." He bowed a little. "You may call me DiZ."

Roxas shook his head, and stepped back.

"The girl Namine; she told me to come here, and I would find out what I am." He said uncertainty tainting his voice, he took another step back his gripping tightening around the blade.

"What you are?"

"You my boy, are nothing; an anomaly within the system of creation. A creation born of ignorance. You weren't supposed to be, neither was that girl as a matter of fact. Nor were you supposed to receive the keyblade." DiZ studied the boys face and was glad to notice the struggle that shown through.

"Do you remember that time oh so many years ago, that time in the very forest that surrounds this mansion. That awful darkness, those strange creatures that attacked you, the darkness they surrounded you with, that feeling that you were being lost to it." Diz stepped closer.

"You should have disappeared that night, but you were spared, you remained complete and for the balance to remain undisturbed, Sora,"

Diz pointed to the boy in the flower.

"Was to be made incomplete."

He dissappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Roxas, who jumped back.

"It is time for you to come face to face with your destiny, and complete the last of the Order." He moved in closer, and Roxas swung at him with the keyblade which passed through him, leaving a trail of numbers.

Roxas looked around, hoping to make a run for the door, but noticed that it had unfortunately dissappeared. A creaking sound caught his attention and he noticed the flower opening up behind him.

"It seems Sora is just as anxious to see as well."

"GET BACK." Roxas rushed forward swiping several times at the keyblade, he kept going his eyes closed, not sure at what was happening but he didn't care. He just fought on. He stopped panting, sweat dripping down his face.

"I trust you are done." DiZ's cold voice snapped him back to reality.

"Now then lets begin."

Roxas felt his body fly back, entering the flowering tube, which closed around him. He could feel sleep overtaking him, but he tried to fight it, he tried with every fiber of his being, he pounded his hands on the glass but it wasn't enough. The nothingness took him.

'_Sometimes I wonder is any of this for real, or not'_ Roxas eyes opened and immediately focused on the ground, on this platform created of glass. Mosaic pictures could be seen on it. There was the boy, the one called Sora. In his hand rested that keyblade, the same exact one that Roxas had. Around him four other people.

'_Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi'_ The names flashed through his mind, he recognized the other two from the flowers, but the last two he had never met in his life.

A rumbling began behind him, as an ominous sound rose from behind him. His body felt colder, his heart solid as if incased of glass. Himself, that is what it was, whatever was behind him, it was him.

Something was pulling him, it was strange. He had never felt anything like this before. Memories flooded his mind, some were his own others...were strange, faces flashed before him, and he could feel his heart resonate. He watched in horror as strands of darkness and light floated from him. They wrapped around him, caressing him, but inflicting pain as well. Roxas grabbed his chest as his heart beat increased.

"_Woven within the Chain the last flow; memories of nothing. Twilight."_

Another one of those creatures but this one was larger, the zipper stretched down its body, and a blue scarf that ended with four sharp points wafted behind. That strange insignia stretched down its eyeless mask of a face. Its hands opened and closed, and its feet ended in sharp points.

This one was different, this one was more dangerous. Roxas wasn't facing another simple creature.

* * *

DiZ smiled. It was done, and the second chapter had begun. The opening of the final door and the begining of his plan to bring the end to the XIII Order.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...I've Done some Major Editing. 


End file.
